Stay Up, Get Down
by coldshowermondays
Summary: Sonny, a cheerful young artist, and her friend are found by the Jeffersonian crew to be connected to their latest murder case. In all the drama Sonny meets a certain someone while at the Jeffersonian. Zack/OC
1. Saturday Night Murder

**Author's Note: **So, this is my first fanfiction! I'm pretty new and reviews telling me how I'm doing would be appreciated. ;)

Anyway, this is a Zack/OC story.

I was so pissed off with that entire Gormogon mess, I refuse to acknowledge it at all. Zack is so sweet! How could they do that to him?!? I'm sure others will understand me when I say that in my story, none of that ever happened. Zack isn't a killer! :(

**

* * *

**

Crime scene tape blocked off an alley behind a club called Le Fleur. A fire truck and police cruisers were parked up and down the street, their lights flashing. Across the street, interested bystanders were staring and trying to figure out what was going on.

One of them, a middle-aged woman, walked up to a police officer.

"What's going on, Officer?" she demanded.

The officer regarded her carefully. "There's been a crime here ma'am."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I know that much, sir, but what kind of crime?"

The officer opened his mouth the say something but he didn't have time to answer. A large black SUV pulled up near his cruiser. "Sorry, ma'am. That's as much information as I can give you right now." He turned away and walked toward the SUV.

Three people exited the vehicle: a woman, a man in a suit, and a man in a blue jumpsuit. The woman noticed the police officer right away and began walking toward him, the two men following.

"Hi," the officer greeted them. "I'm Officer Brown." He extended a hand toward the man in the suit. "You must be the ones from the Jeffersonian." The suited man shook his hand.

"I'm Agent Booth." He motioned to the woman and the other man, "This is Dr. Brennan and Hodgins."

Hodgins shook Brown's hand while Brennan just gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Could you direct us towards the body?" she asked while pulling rubber gloves on her hands.

Officer Brown attempted a warming smile, but its affect was lost on the ever-serious Dr. Brennan.

"Right this way ma'am." He led them under the tape and towards the alley. "Dr. Saroyan arrived only a few minutes ago, so you haven't missed much."

The four walked into the alley and stopped at a dumpster. There were scorch marks all over the brick wall behind it and the paint covering the dumpster had melted off. It was obvious there had been a fire.

Dr. Cam Saroyan popped out of the dumpster.

"It's about time you three got here." She motioned for Brennan and Hodgins to climb in the dumpster. "Join me, will you?"

Hodgins grinned. "Definitely."

Booth remained standing outside the dumpster, receiving an odd look from Brennan.

"What are you doing, Booth? Get in here."

Booth smiled. "That's okay. I'm not one for dumpster diving."

"Are you kidding, man?" Hodgins exclaimed. "Can you imagine what you could find out about a person?" He grinned excitedly.

Brennan nodded. "It's true. You can tell a lot about a person's lifestyle choices by the contents of their trash."

Booth laughed. "I'll go question some witnesses. You guys do your thing."

"So," Cam started. "What do we have here?"

Brennan kneeled closer to the floor of the dumpster. "It looks to be a young male." She leaned in closer to the scorched skull. "Judging by his teeth I would say approximately twenty to twenty-five years of age. I don't see any broken bones that would be a cause of death, but his left humerus is fractured." She touched the broken bone. "Pretty recently."

Cam frowned. "So it's possible he got in a fight with someone outside the club, but how would they get him in the dumpster to set him on fire?"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't know. The cervical vertebrae and the skull bones aren't in any way fractured suggesting that the victim wasn't knocked out in a fight."

"We'll have to do some analyzing back at the lab." Cam said with a sigh. She hoisted herself out of the dumpster. "I'll go get the body bags."


	2. Hey Monday

Rain.

That was all Sonny Bennett could notice when she got up that morning; rain and the dark, dismal clouds that came with it.

Today would be a bad day.

She sighed dramatically as she stepped into the shower. The hot water made her drowsiness lift, but her pessimism remained intact.

Sonny didn't understand what it was about rainy days, but whenever it rained something always went wrong.

Contrary to her name, Sonny actually preferred rainy days. She loved the smell, the sound, umbrellas, her frog rain boots... But this wasn't that kind of rain. It was a cold, biting rain that pelted at her windows. Any fall leaves that had clung to the branches of the tree outside her apartment were long gone now.

The bathroom mirror had fogged up when she got out of the shower. Sonny wrapped a towel around herself and wiped off just enough condensation so that she could see her face. Plain green eyes surrounded by damp brown hair was reflected back at her.

Sonny frowned and glanced at the clock.

7:22

She had 38 minutes before she had to be at the cafe to start her shift.

Ah, the cafe... It was actually owned by her best friend, Roxie, and Roxie's older brother. They had started it while Sonny was in art school and Roxie was in cooking school. Roxie, being the wondrous friend that she was, had offered Sonny a job there until her comic book career took off. Needless to say, Sonny was still baking cakes and making coffee.

She turned up her radio and continued getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Sonny's stubbornly wavy hair was dry, her teeth were brushed, and she was dressed plainly in torn jeans and an old Star Wars t-shirt.

Normally she wouldn't broadcast her geeky tastes like this, but the shirt made her feel happy and today she needed to be prepared for whatever bad thing was going to happen today.

Sonny left her apartment, locking the door behind her. As she was making her way down the stairs she dug her cell phone out to check her messages. She only had two.

Sonny frowned. Usually she had at least five from Roxie and a few from Charlie, a very annoying co-worker that was always whining to her about being in love with Roxie.

Sonny quickly checked her two messages. Both were from Roxie.

"Hey Sonny, baby! Happy Sunday!" There was a low chuckle. "Listen, have you heard from Charlie at all? I haven't talked to him since our date on Friday! I thought he was in love with me! Typical... Just when I mention to a guy that I really really like him back he goes MIA on me! You know, sometimes I'd just like to-". The machine cut off. Roxie's messages were always a bit long.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's ridiculousness, Sonny checked the second message.

"Sonny!" Roxie practically screamed into the phone, "I still haven't heard from Charlie! I'm freaking out! Are you freaking out? 'Cause I sure am!" There was a pause. "I'll see you at work."

The message ended right when Sonny got in her car.

She checked her phone once more to see if there was anything from Charlie. There wasn't which was a really strange occurrence. Charlie basically lived on his cell phone. He was the one that left the majority of her messages and was always texting her extremely late at night. Or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it.

Sonny shrugged. Maybe he lost his phone or dropped it in the toilet...

Thinking nothing more of it, Sonny started her car and headed to work.


End file.
